


Spidey Surprise

by Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood



Series: Birthday Gifts [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood
Summary: Tony wants to give Peter a surprise to show the kid a little love (not that he would ever admit it).
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Birthday Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737601
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Spidey Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This incorporates Peter's birthday gift for Tony from Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark, but this can definitely be read as a stand-alone.  
> Thanks for popping in! Enjoy 
> 
> ~ Lily

"Good night, Mr. Stark." 

"Goodnight, kid." 

The door closed, and Tony was alone. He fiddled tiredly with his bracelet. Well, wristband. It was the one Peter had given to him a few weeks ago for his birthday. He ran his fingers over the smooth, red and yellow surface, his chest filling with pride. 

Peter was a good kid--no the best in every way. He was a genius; Tony saw it every time they worked in the lab together. He had passion for his work and gave it his all. Of course the kid had a great sense of humour and duty and loyalty. And his heart was huge; Tony knew that too well. Peter had forgiven him after the fiasco that was homecoming--that should never have happened. 

The billionare rubbed his eyes in tiredness (and to brush away a tear that had formed, but nobody was to know that), eyes glossing over the reports he was supposed to review before the morning. There was no use in looking now; he had lost all focus. 

His late-night (or was it early morning?) maudlin thinking had gotten to him, and now he was filled with the urge to do something special for Peter. He rubbed his hands together, repositioned himself on his chair, and started thinking and researching. 

Anything Peter had ever said that he liked, wanted, dreamed of, Tony tried to remember. And then FRIDAY made lists of options and ideas. Tony read through the list again and again, evaluating, re-evaluating. This had to be perfect...had to be... 

Three hours later, Peter came downstairs. FRIDAY had told him that Mr. Stark had never left his desk last night, and in Pepper's absence, he felt he should check-in on him and tell him breakfast was ready. 

He found Mr. Stark with his face on the now-deflated pillow from his wristband...and floating as a hologram in front of him was what appeared to be the night's work. With the label "Spidey Surprise," it wasn't hard for Peter to see what his mentor had been doing. He found himself smiling at the sentiment. Mr. Stark was really good to him. 

Peter thought for a minute, grappling with the choice between leaving and pretending he hadn't seen it or waking Mr. Stark up and letting him know he had seen it. Ultimately, it came down to his ability to lie. Since that was almost non-exsistent, the only thing to do was tell him. 

Peter reached out and lightly touched Mr. Stark's shoulder. No response. He shook it a little and said, "Mr. Stark?" 

The man moved a little, so Peter did it again. "Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark!" 

His mentor opened his eyes and raised his head. Peter dropped his hand. "Pete, hey. Oh." He looked at the hologram in front of him. "I guess you saw that, huh?"

"Yeah," Peter looked down at his mentor. "Look, Mr. Stark, you don't have to--I mean, I appreciate it--but you don't have to do anything for me." 

"I do." 

"You already gave me so much: the suit and time to work with you and sleepovers..." 

Mr. Stark stood up. "I know, kid, but it's not enough--I didn't do enough," he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Pete, I did some thinking last night, and I realized that I never officially apologized for homecoming." Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Mr. Stark cut him off. "Don't defend me; it shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let it happen. And...I'm sorry, Peter."

They stood facing each other in silence for a moment. 

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. I...Want some pancakes and sausage?" 

Mr. Stark nodded but didn't move, instead looking down at the pillow. "I guess I didn't wake up after it deflated," he stated with a short laugh. 

"Yeah, I guess not," Peter replied lamely. "Maybe I should add a buzzer." 

"Pete, please don't give this old man a heart attack." He wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder. "C'mon, let's eat."


End file.
